Conventionally, there have been proposed various technologies for displaying images that provide natural viewing on a display device for an viewer. As one example, PTL 1 discloses a display device (image display device) that is aimed at displaying a target object (object) in such a manner as to acquire a three-dimensional sensation that is close to actual viewing in the natural world.
For example, when a human being views certain scenery in the natural world, a target object present in the vicinity of a fixation point of the human being is clearly, visually identified because eyes are in focus. In contrast, a target object present at a position away from the fixation point is vaguely, visually identified because eyes are out of focus. This viewing of the target object allows the human being to obtain the three-dimensional sensation.
The display device of PTL 1 is configured to have an object of reproducing this viewing of the target object. More specifically, the display device of PTL 1 is provided with (i) an image editing means for performing diffusion processing (editing processing) for image information representing a target object in accordance with a distance from a fixation point to the target object, and (ii) an image regenerating means for generating pixel information representing each pixel to be displayed on a display screen on the basis of the image information to which the diffusion processing is performed.
In addition, PTL 2 discloses a technology of changing display on a display on the basis of a user's line of sight (how the user views the display of a computer).